More Intoxicating Than Sherry Wine
by MoreThanAnything
Summary: It's possible to become enamored with the deadliest type of poison. It's important not to get pulled in too deep or you'll find yourself unable to break free from these chains.


Alcohol had never been something Nezumi cared to indulge in. Most drinks needed an acquired taste to be properly appreciated. At least that's what old man Rikiga always rambled on about. A drunkard like himself could guzzle down bottles of liquor with ease. He eyed the brown paper bag resting on the table. What made him think it was a good idea to give someone wine as a present?

Pale fingers slid the bottle out of the crumpled container and played with the cork. Red eyes studied the label wrapped around the glass. The bottle rotated in slightly confused hands.

"Are you going to sit there and analyze that all day, or are you gonna actually open it?" Nezumi rose from the couch and effortlessly took the drink from Shion. What was Rikiga thinking? Giving someone as dense as this kid such a thing.

"Hey!" Using the table for support, Shion got off of his knees and reached for the bottle, "Give it back, Nezumi." The latter held the drink out of reach and looked down at the shorter male with a grin.

"Calm down, I'm only opening it for you."Shion let his hands fall to his sides.

"Don't you need a corkscrew?"

With his free hand, Nezumi reached into his pocket and pulled out a small serrated knife. "Nonsense." The blade penetrated the cork easily and twisted around until an audible pop sounded in the room.

An aroma filled the air rather quickly. The scent of sweet raisins made Shion's nose twitch.

Liquid of a straw-like color poured into the two glasses on the table, filling them to the brim. Nezumi picked up one by the stem and handed it to Shion.

"Here you are, Your Majesty." He teased. Shion hesitantly took the glass from him. Should he really be taking part in something like this. Back in No. 6, alcohol was always considered an unneeded luxury. Prohibition threatened to stop the manufacturing, sales, and consumption of alcohol. However, the city decided to raise the minimum age for drinking to twenty-five. They saw it as a threat to young minds but didn't want to damage the economy by getting rid of the product.

An irritated sigh nudged Shion out of his thoughts.

"You're spacing out again."

The snow haired boy blinked. "Oh." His gaze shifted to Nezumi. "I was just wondering about the local restrictions on alcohol consumption."

Why was it whenever he asked a legitimate and sincere question, Nezumi always found it funny?

"Have you forgotten? This is West Block, there are no rules." Embarrassment evident on Shion's cheeks, he tried to ignore the chuckles still coming from the other boy.

He brought the rim of the glass to his lips and let the strong wine trickle down his throat. It burned. It burned but it didn't hurt. And the taste. Sweet. Sweet yet vicious. The glass tilted upward and he licked his wet lips. He wanted to feel it again. That strange warmth. Shion continued to drain the wine glass of it's sherry.

Meanwhile, Nezumi only took small sips. "Too sweet. It's like syrup." He wiped the traces of the drink of his mouth with the back of his hand and set the half full glass back down.

"You're not going to drink it?"

"Nah. Just don't get so attached to that stuff. If you pass out, I'm not catching you."

Shion shrugged. More for him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Shion?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stop touching my face?"

"I'm not touching your face right now...I'm touching your hair."

Tonight Nezumi discovered what type of drunk Shion was, an annoying one. He grabbed the boy's wrist and moved his hands away from his black locks. Before he could open his mouth to further scold him, something caught him off guard.

It was impossible for Nezumi to describe the kind of smile on Shion's face but whatever it was, it made his heart skip a beat.

"Your hair is so soft, Nezumi. It's beautiful." Grey eyes looked somewhere else. Anywhere else.

"Go to sleep, Shion, you're drunk."

"I am not," he protested. At that moment, a squeaking mouse ran up to him and sat on his lap. "Tell him, Tsukiyo. Tell him I'm fine." The little creature turned to face it's master and cheeped incessantly. He used a finger to gently brush the mouse's fur. "See? She says I'm fine. Maybe just a little buzzed."

"You can translate my rats now? Like I said, go to sleep." Nezumi leaned back on the cushions. Shion could have the bed to himself tonight. He didn't want some lightweight waking up in the middle of the night to puke on him.

"Okay." Shion scooped up Tsukiyo in his hands and placed her on the floor. She scurried off to the bookshelves on the other side of the room.

Nezumi felt a foreign pressure on his thighs and chest.

"Shion?"

"Huh?"

"I didn't mean sleep on me."

Disregarding his words, Shion nuzzled further into his neck. Nezumi looked so comfortable. So he decided to place himself in a rather suggestive position. His legs bent and straddled Nezumi's and he let his head rest on the boy's shoulder.

Nezumi was right. Memories from years ago surfaced in his mind. Living people are warm.

That warmth he felt suddenly left when hands pushed him away. Shion found himself facing the ceiling with Nezumi hovering over him.

"You're stubborn, you know that?"

Arms wrapped around the older boy's slender neck. Shion guided Nezumi closer to him. He let his eyes close as he pulled the boy closer until their lips touched in a brief kiss.

Shion pouted, "You're a bad kisser, you know that?"

Nezumi? A bad kisser? "Who's the one who saved you from debt by giving that streetwalker the best damn kiss of her life?"

"Was it really the best kiss?" Shion removed his hold on Nezumi. "You never kissed me like that."

A chuckle escaped the black haired boy. So that's what this was about?

"You want me to show you?" A nod. "Alright."

He could taste it. That sickeningly sweet liquor as he let his tongue explore Shion's mouth. But somehow it was rather enjoyable when it got mixed up in their natural tastes. An inexperienced tongue shyly prodded at his own causing Nezumi to laugh into the kiss.

Cute.

Shion broke the passionate kiss to catch his breath. He wished that he didn't turn his head away.

Seizing the opportunity, Nezumi adjusted his angle to brush his lips against Shion's neck. They pecked against the sensitive skin and licked across the red snake that coiled around it. Whimpers vibrated in the younger's throat. So very cute.

"Nezumi?" It was a struggle to say his name without letting out an embarrassing noise.

"Hmm?" The words against his throat made his breath hitch. Nezumi looked up to see the boy beneath him dazed.

"I take it back." Red stared into ashen, "You're an amazing kisser."

Nezumi froze. There it was again. That smile. "You're just amazing in general." It burned. It burned but it didn't hurt. It warmed him. So warm. It frightened him.

_Don't get attached. You can't get attached._

**A.N.- This was originally supposed to be a PWP...problem is my poor heart wouldn't let me write such things. It was also supposed to hold the tones that the original story held, Nezumi not wanting to be held down by his affection for Shion (which I kind of managed to keep). ;-; As for the lemon? Maybe in the near future I'll post one.**


End file.
